Something
by orsinoslady
Summary: Little smutty one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. The series or the song.

**A/N:** This idea came to me while watching one of my fav movies _Across the Universe_ and the song "Something" came on. The idea kind of took off from their and formed into this. I hope you enjoy.

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover._

Edward watched Bella through half-lidded eyes as she emerged from the closet in the cottage. Ever since she had turned, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. When she was human, it was one thing because of her blood. Now that she was a vampire, it was even harder to resist her. It was almost like her blood still sang through her veins.

_Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

Bella, since becoming a vampire, moved much more sensuously than she had when she was a human. As a human, she was so self conscious (and that's not saying that she wasn't still self conscious as a vampire), but she tended to forget to feel that way when she saw the look that was now gracing Edward's face directed at her. As Bella moved around the room, Edward's eyes followed her fluid movements.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover._

Bella sent a smile to Edward. It was only at times like this, when she smiled at him and it wavered slightly that he was reminded of the human that Bella so recently once was. In that tremulous smiled Edward could see the fears that Bella still harbored about being attractive to him. Which definitely wasn't an issue since he couldn't think of a time when he wasn't attracted to her.

_Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

"God, she's beautiful," Edward thought to himself as Bella made her way to the bed, where he was sitting.

When she was arms length away, Edward quickly reached out and pulled her onto his lap, fingering the satin nighty that she had on. "I like this."

Bella giggled and playfully swatted his hand away. "I know you like it. That's what you've told me the last few times I've worn it before you destroyed it in your passion."

Edward chuckled at her words before saying, "I did say that didn't I?" and sending her a devilish grin.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you did," she said before leaning in and placing a light kiss on his lips.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know._

But Edward wasn't having any light pecking. When Bella tried to move away, he tangled his fingers in her hair and increased the pressure of their kiss. He lightly traced the outline of her lips, asking for entrance, which she happily granted. As they sat on the bed kissing, Edward slowly worked his hands underneath her nighty, making his way up to her chest, where he lightly caressed the outside of her breasts before moving higher.

Bella shivered when she felt his light graze, automatically craving more of his touch when he moved on. Edward chuckled when he felt her start to squirm from wanting his touch so badly. However, a few moments later he had to stop her wiggling and huskily said in her ear, "If you continue that, it'll be over before I've even begun."

If Bella still had the ability to blush, she most definitely would have with that comment. With the break in contact, Edward quickly pulled the nighty over Bella's head, asking "Are you happy that I'm not ruining this one?"

Bella laughed and shrugged. "If you like shredding my clothing, who am I to complain? I think I get something in return."

Edward looked at her with a shocked look on his face before laughing and saying "You little minx!" and flipping them over so he was on top of her prone form.

In this new position, Edward allowed his eyes to roam further down her body, caressing every square inch he saw. As Bella watched his perusal of her figure, she could swear that she could feel the caress his eyes were giving her as he worshipped her. She could feel her arousal burgeoning as his eyes finally met hers again.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Bella nodded in response, gasping when she felt his tongue on her nipple. Edward laved first one breast and then the other, causing them to raise to stiff peaks. Bella let out a low moan as one of his hands made its way down her body to her center, slowly ringing that tiny bundle of nerves that would bring her so much pleasure.

"Edward," Bella gasped, "please don't tease me."

"What do you mean?" he asked before going back to her breasts.

"I think you know what I mean," she groaned as she felt his thumb lightly graze her, sending darts of pleasure throughout her entire body.

Edward smiled and then started kissing his way down her body. When he reached her core, he looked up at her and asked, "Is this what you wanted?" before blowing a breath on her, causing her to shiver once again.

All Bella could do was nod. Edward then leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her clit before putting two fingers inside of her slit, slowly pumping this in and out as he licked her. Bella lay there, writhing in pleasure as Edward played her as well as he played the piano, knowing just what to do to make her sing.

Just as she was about to come, Edward pulled away, moving up her body to kiss her on the lips. Bella grabbed a hold of his hair, anchoring him to her and devoured his lips. She broke the kiss to say, "You. Inside me. Now!" before pulling him in for another kiss.

Edward broke away from her, slipping his hand between their bodies to place himself at her entrance. "Anything you want milady," he said as he thrust into her tight channel.

They both let out a moan at the feel of the contact. Edward tried to hold still for a few moments to gain control of himself, but Bella wasn't willing to wait. She moved her hips, pulling him deeper into her, causing him to let another moan out.

"Just fuck me," she whispered in his ear.

He didn't need any further encouragement. He pulled out and quickly thrust back into her. Edward set a pretty furious pace. The sound of their grunts and their skin hitting each other were the only sounds that filled the room for a few minutes.

Eventually, though another sound filled the room. The sound of Bella gasping for breaths as she came closer to her orgasm. "Edward," she breathlessly said, "I'm so close."

"I know," he responded. "Just let go."

And Bella did just that. She came with a wail, Edward following her a few moments later. Edward collapsed on top of her before rolling to his side and gathering her into his arms. They both lay there, recovering from the exertion. After a few moments, Bella looked at Edward and said, "Do you think we'll ever get tired of doing this?"

"I hope to God not!" he said laughing as he pulled her in for another kiss.

_Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how._


End file.
